


Touch

by thesadchicken



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rank Kink, Smut, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, various first times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/pseuds/thesadchicken
Summary: A collection of Kirk/Spock PWP short stories. Each chapter is an independent piece.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 37
Kudos: 120





	1. Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of sexy space husbands one-shots — expect nothing but pure filth (and quite a few kinks). I'll post a summary before every chapter so you know what you're in for!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tops from the bottom ;)   
> Written to ["Bloom"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41PTANtZFW0) by Troye Sivan.

_And it's true, baby  
I've been saving this for you, baby  
I guess it's something like a fun fair  
Put gas into the motor  
And, boy, I'll meet you right there  
We'll ride the rollercoaster_

* * *

Soft lights cast blurry shadows across the room; the red curtains make it feel like an early autumn afternoon. Spock’s quarters are quiet – the silence is only interrupted by the _Enterprise_ ’s gentle humming and the sound of kisses; warm kisses trailing down cool skin; a low chuckle; a sigh.

“You look so good,” Jim whispers against Spock’s neck, shifting slightly to feel Spock’s erection rub against his thigh. They’re both fully dressed, but the bulge in Spock’s trousers makes Jim bite his lower lip and tug on his first officer’s uniform shirt. “This needs to go,” he purrs.

Spock complies, sitting up to pull his shirt over his head. Jim watches with growing hunger, and he barely waits for Spock to lower his arms before running his hands over the newly-exposed skin. Dark hair covers that slim chest, so soft, and there’s no heartbeat, not there, but lower, to the side… _there_ , Vulcan heart beating fast. The air grows hot between them. Spock’s green-tinged nipples harden under Jim’s fingers.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jim’s voice is hoarse with desire, and Spock is blushing, sitting still on the bed and letting Jim touch him, languidly, until it’s too much – no, not enough – and Jim pulls him into a kiss.

They close their eyes, lips moving against each other, and Jim fumbles with Spock’s trousers, pushing them down. He’s stopped by Spock’s knee slipping between his legs. A firm thigh presses against Jim’s boner, gentle but insisting. Jim sucks Spock’s lower lip into his mouth and groans.

Spock’s hands clench around Jim’s shirt, then they travel downwards, and their bodies are pressed so close together they can barely move. Jim pulls away just enough to look at Spock, who is already breathing hard, and _god,_ he looks _perfect_ , shirtless and slightly dishevelled, eyes fluttering open. “Jim?” he breathes.

And because Spock is looking at him through lowered lashes, lips parted, eyes dark with lust, Jim kisses him again, hard, before pulling away and pushing himself off the bed to undress. Spock gets rid of his trousers and boxers, and Jim smiles at the way he takes the time to fold them over the edge of the bed. Once they’re both naked, Spock reaches for the bottle of lube he placed on the bedside table earlier. Jim watches him slick his fingers and bring them down between his legs. But as much as he loves watching Spock finger himself, Jim has other plans for tonight.

“Wait,” he says, lowering himself onto the bed. Spock obeys, his hand falling to rest against his thigh as he looks up at Jim, a question written in the slight arch of his eyebrow. Jim straddles Spock’s hips and leans in to place a small kiss on his lips. “Touch me,” Jim whispers, grabbing Spock’s wrist and shifting his hand until it brushes Jim’s hole.

They’ve never done this before, not quite this way, and it takes Spock by surprise. A deep green blush spreads across his cheeks, and he hesitates. “I do not – Jim, this is not… my area of expertise.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you what to do,” Jim smiles down at his lover.

And apparently that’s all Spock needs to hear, because he immediately starts circling Jim’s opening with his middle finger. Jim traces Spock’s lower lip with his thumb, enjoying the sensation. Spock’s tongue darts out, licking, then he takes Jim’s thumb into his mouth and sucks, looking up with feigned bashfulness.

“Mm,” Jim hums, “good boy.”

The praise never fails to set Spock’s blood on fire. He presses his finger against Jim’s hole, excited but cautious. Jim nods slowly, silently giving Spock permission to press harder, and bites his lower lip as Spock’s finger slides inside him.

“That’s it,” Jim says, “Now move in and out.”

Spock does as he’s told, letting Jim’s thumb pop out of his mouth and releasing a shaky sigh. Jim realizes what this must feel like for Spock – what with the sensitivity of Vulcan fingers. He looks down at their cocks, both hard and flushed, one pink and the other green. He clenches around Spock’s finger and watches the Vulcan’s cock twitch in response. He needs more.

“More lube,” Jim orders, “Then I want a second finger.”

Spock’s hands are trembling as they reach for the bottle. He pulls out and generously coats his index and middle fingers before bringing them back between Jim’s legs, pushing up gently and slipping inside. Jim bites back a moan. Spock’s mouth hangs slightly open, and he’s watching his fingers disappear inside Jim – a lewd imitation of the Vulcan kiss.

Jim moves his hips to meet Spock’s touch, although by now his thighs have started to burn from holding himself up as he straddles Spock. He places his hand on the mattress next to Spock’s head, using his arm to keep his balance. He wraps his other hand around Spock’s cock and pumps mercilessly.

“Ah – Jim,” Spock gasps, head falling back against the pillow.

“I’m going to ride you, Spock,” Jim grunts, grabbing the bottle of lube and flicking the lid open with his thumb, then pressing it into Spock’s free hand. “Get yourself ready.”

“Jim?” Spock’s eyes are wide. He freezes, his fingers buried knuckle-deep inside Jim.

For a moment they just stare at each other, panting. Spock was a virgin when they first got intimate with each other, and up until today they’d never done it this way. Perhaps that’s what makes Jim’s heart pound now – the thought that Spock has never done this before, never been inside anyone, and Jim is going to be his first.

But there’s apprehension in the way Spock tilts his head to the side. He’s holding the open bottle in his hand, unsure of what to do next. Jim frowns, hoping he hasn’t overwhelmed his lover. “Is this okay, Spock?”

Spock’s eyes are unreadable, but his voice is low and husky when he answers. “Yes.”

“You want this?” Jim asks, just to make sure.

And then Spock’s fingers move, sliding back and bending inwards, hitting _that_ particular spot, and Jim’s entire body jolts in pleasure. “Fuck,” Jim rasps, and Spock does it again, the corner of his mouth curving upwards.

“Yes, I want it,” he says. Jim looks down to see Spock massaging the slick over his own cock. It’s incredibly hot – those pretty fingers moving up and down, the way Spock twists his wrist on an upstroke, the urgency in his movements… he really _does_ want it. He wants it bad.

“That’s enough,” Jim says, placing his hand on Spock’s forearm and gently pushing it away. He lifts himself higher up on his knees, and he feels Spock’s fingers sliding out, wet and warm. He holds Spock’s cock in his hand, lining it up as he prepares to lower his hips. Spock is breathing hard.

“Jim,” he says, “I – I have never… you must guide me.”

“I will,” Jim assures him, kissing him softly on the lips. “Anything else?”

Spock swallows hard. His cheeks are almost emerald green. “I believe I would enjoy it more if you were to… apply some force.”

Jim caresses Spock’s cheek with the back of his hand, kissing him again, and Spock returns the kiss greedily, tongue pushing its way in. Jim smiles into the kiss before pulling away. He holds himself up with one hand, using the other to direct Spock’s throbbing member. Their eyes meet. Jim feels dizzy with lust.

“In that case, Mr. Spock…”

Slowly, Jim lowers himself onto Spock’s cock, taking him in inch by inch. Spock’s eyes dart downwards, to where he’s sinking into Jim’s warm, welcoming body. A low moan escapes the Vulcan, his hands trembling on Jim’s back.

“Is this okay?” Jim asks – but Spock doesn’t answer; he’s still looking down to where their bodies meet. “Spock?”

“Y-yes,” he stammers, unwilling to look away.

“Good,” Jim says, and then he sinks all the way down in one swift motion, taking Spock in balls deep.

It feels so good Jim moans out loud, but the sound is drowned out by Spock’s even-louder cry of pleasure. Head thrown back against the pillow, mouth open, eyebrows curving upwards imploringly; Spock looks absolutely perfect. Jim takes a moment to adjust. _Spock is inside me_ , he can’t stop thinking. Soon, the urge to move is unbearable, and Jim starts riding Spock at an increasing pace. Spock holds on to Jim’s thighs for dear life.

The sound of their lovemaking fills the room, and Spock is shaking his head, half-delirious with pleasure, moaning louder and louder.

It feels so damn good that Jim has to stop if he wants it to last. He rises up until only the tip is inside, and stays there, panting.

“No, please,” Spock groans in frustration.

“Shhh,” Jim says, ignoring the ache in his thighs and holding still. He loves teasing Spock this way, loves taunting him and hearing him beg. “Patience.”

But Spock is not patient. He bucks his hips, snapping them up so fast and so hard that Jim falls forward and only manages to catch himself by slamming his palms into the mattress. Spock gets a few sharp thrusts in, but he stops when Jim grabs his wrists and pins them to the bed.

“I said, _patience_ ,” Jim growls, dropping back down onto Spock’s cock, “or maybe I should just stop; leave you here like this.”

Spock shakes his head, eyes closed. “No, please, Jim…”

“Then behave,” Jim presses a kiss to Spock’s cheek and straightens up. He reaches for the lube, spills a dollop onto his palm and takes himself in hand. “Fuck… So fucking good.”

He strokes himself, enjoying Spock inside him, thick and throbbing and filling him up. He rocks his hips, losing himself to the pleasure. Spock looks up, watching Jim touch himself as he rides him, and his hands come up to hold Jim’s hips.

“So? How does it feel?” Jim asks, breathless.

Spock looks up pleadingly. “It is – it is unlike anything… aaah...”

Jim takes pity on him. “Mmm, yeah… You love this, don’t you?”

“Yes!”

“You’re about to come, aren’t you?”

“Yes, so close… _Jim_ …”

Jim slides all the way up before slamming back down. “Me first.”

“Please,” Spock whimpers, fingers digging into Jim’s thighs. “I cannot –”

Jim is fucking himself on Spock’s cock so hard he knows he’s still going to feel him in the morning. “Don’t you… dare… come…”

For a moment, Jim thinks it’s too much, but Spock grabs fistfuls of the sheets and exhales sharply. When he speaks, it comes out as a sob. “Yes… Captain…”

The use of Jim’s rank drives him wild. “Fuck, Spock,” he moans, moving so fast his thighs burn with the effort. Stroking himself, he knows he won’t be long. “You’re so good for me… such a good boy…”

Spock is shaking, whimpering, trying so hard to obey his orders. “Th – Thank you, ah – Captain!”

And Jim comes all over Spock’s stomach and chest. He arches his back and shudders through his orgasm, clenching around Spock. The feeling of Spock’s cock inside him is incredible and _fuck_ , he’s still coming, still streaking Spock’s olive skin with his release, and it feels _so fucking good_.

Jim blinks down at Spock wordlessly. All he wants to do now is lie back and doze off in his lover’s arms, but Spock deserves better than that. Jim reaches behind him to grab Spock’s balls, squeezing them as he rocks his hips back and forth.

“Ah – Jim!” Spock moans, and he’s a mess, covered in Jim’s cum, chest heaving, breath hitching, _perfect_.

“Do you want to come inside me, Spock?” Jim purrs.

“Please, I _need_ – I cannot…” Spock pleads, spreading his legs further apart, inviting Jim’s touch.

Jim reaches lower to play with Spock’s hole, and he doesn’t quite reach – from here all he can do is circle it with his finger – but it’s enough: with a long, shuddering cry, Spock reaches his climax, thrusting up into Jim as he spends himself inside him.

Jim leans in and presses their foreheads together, smiling. “Did you like that?”

Spock nods, eyes closed. “Knowing it is how you feel when you…” he blushes, stumbling over his words. “I found the thought intoxicating.”

“Mm,” Jim hums, nuzzling Spock’s hair. They have to get up and take care of the mess they made of themselves – but right this moment, Jim takes Spock’s hand in his and places a kiss in the center of his palm. “I love you.”

Spock opens his eyes and although he says nothing, Jim reads the words on his lips when he kisses him.


	2. Love Me Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock wants it harder (rough sex, bottom!spock, spanking).  
> Written to [Love Me Harder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5qU7p7yOY8) by Ariana Grande ft. The Weeknd.

_Tell me something, I need to know  
Then take my breath and never let it go  
If you just let me invade your space  
I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain  
'Cause if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder_

* * *

Jim slides one hand up Spock’s back, slowly, until it rests on a pale shoulder. His other hand is between Spock’s legs: he moves his index and middle finger, pushing them deeper inside Spock’s ass. Leaning in, Jim places a kiss in the middle of Spock’s back, then up on each shoulder, then on the side of his neck…

“Jim,” Spock gasps, arching his back.

Jim curls his fingers, and Spock buries his face in the pillow. Their naked bodies are pressed together, Jim’s chest against Spock’s back, with just enough space between them for Jim’s hand to move – faster now – in and out.

“ _Jim_ ,” Spock groans, reaching behind him to wrap his hand around Jim’s wrist.

Spock’s impatience only makes Jim chuckle. “Alright, alright,” he breathes into his lover’s ear, but he can’t resist teasing him one last time, twisting his fingers and watching Spock’s thighs quiver with pleasure.

“Mmm…” Jim hums appreciatively. He slides his fingers out and lets his hand wander over Spock’s ass, squeezing the right cheek, then the left. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

“Please,” Spock breathes, pushing his hips off the mattress.

Jim is already out of breath, and for all his teasing, he’s as eager as Spock is. He reaches for the small bottle on their bedside table and massages lube over his aching cock. Spock spreads his legs wider, and as Jim lines himself up and pushes forward, he thinks he can come from just this – just the sight of Spock’s tight little hole opening up for him.

He takes his time, patiently moving forward to allow them both to adjust. Spock is on his elbows and knees, and he’s moaning softly – those small sounds of pleasure that make Jim want to fuck him senseless, pound into him so hard he forgets his own name. Instead Jim rolls his hips back until he’s almost all the way out, and groans as he gently pushes back inside.

“Is this okay?” he asks, holding Spock by the waist and moving slowly until he’s finally balls deep.

Spock pushes his hips back against Jim. He whispers something, too low for Jim to hear.

“Spock?” Jim punctuates his question with a small thrust. He wants to make sure this as good for Spock as it is for him. And god, it’s _so fucking good_.

Spock turns his head to the side so that Jim can see him. His eyebrows are curving upwards, his lips parted, his bangs messier than usual, falling onto his forehead in curls… Jim gives another careful thrust, and Spock tosses his hips back to meet it. “Harder,” he says, eyes closed, as he steadies himself on his elbows.

Jim’s fingers dig into Spock’s hips. “H –Harder?” he stammers, taken entirely by surprise.

During the past few weeks – ever since they started spending the night in each other’s quarters – Jim has noticed that Spock is a quiet lover, moaning softly and only speaking when Jim asks him if he’s okay. He’s never asked for anything like this before. And yet now he’s tilting his ass up higher, sighing in frustration when Jim fails to meet his movements. “ _Harder_ ,” he growls.

Jim inhales sharply. He takes a strong hold of Spock’s hips and slams into him – once, twice, and then he loses himself to the pleasure, rocking his hips back and forth, unrestrained.

“Yes!” Spock cries out, tossing his head back, “Harder!”

Jim bites his lower lip and complies, picking up the pace and increasing the force of his thrusts. Soon he’s fucking Spock faster and harder than he’s ever fucked him before. He’s dizzy and panting with the effort, but all he feels is Spock clenching around him, _so fucking tight_ , and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh fills the room. It’s almost too much, the way Spock groans, his entire body shaking with the force of Jim’s thrusts.

“More!” Spock demands, his cheek now pressed against the mattress, his ass pushed up as high as possible.

Jim grunts as he drives into Spock. He’s not sure he can go any harder, and he’s about to say as much when Spock moans, “Strike me, Jim!”

This comes as such a surprise that Jim falters and has to steady himself with a hand on Spock’s back. “What?” he pants, trying his best to keep a steady pace.

“Please, I want…” Spock whispers, then buries his face in the pillow.

Jim slows down, breathing heavily. “You want…? Spock, what do you want?”

When he turns his face back to where Jim can see him, Spock is blushing, his cheeks turning deep green. “I want you to… be forceful.”

Jim keeps rolling his hips back and forth, although with considerably less force. He raises his eyebrows. Spock wants to be spanked. The idea excites Jim, but he’s also a little unsettled. “Forceful? Just how forceful?”

Spock swallows hard. “I will tell you if it becomes unpleasant.”

A shudder goes through Spock’s body, and _holy fuck_ , he really wants this. Jim doesn’t know if he can do it – the last thing he wants is to hurt Spock. But he’ll do his best to please him. He picks up the pace again.

 _Strike me_ … Jim spanks Spock once, holding his breath as his palm hits his lover’s ass. Spock makes a strangled noise, and Jim spanks him again, harder this time – hard enough to leave an angry green welt on that perfect ass.

Spock moans loudly and buries his face in the crook of his elbow. His hand is between his legs, pumping his own cock. It’s so hot, and Spock seems to be enjoying it so much, that Jim stops worrying. He brings his hand down again, and again, spanking Spock and fucking him at the same time, feeling him shudder with each powerful thrust… And the way he’s _moaning_. Jim was wrong to think Spock a quiet lover. He’s just better at controlling it than most people Jim has been with, but right now he’s letting himself go, groaning and grunting and begging Jim for more.

“Fuck,” Jim gasps as he feels Spock tightening around him. He slides one hand up Spock’s back and into his hair, where he pulls Spock’s head up, the slight change in position bringing him deeper inside. He knows he’s hitting _that_ spot, because Spock jolts and trembles, and his pleas become more frantic, his knees buckling. Jim holds him up with one hand, the other still pulling his hair.

“Jim, _Jim_ –” Spock cries out, his body tensing, and then he’s coming all over his hand, dripping onto the sheets. Jim builds up speed, and he’s been holding off for so long that it doesn’t take much for him to reach his climax.

“I’m – I’m gonna come, oh fuck, fuck –” Three, four, five more thrusts and Jim is coming inside Spock with a deep groan. Spock collapses into the mattress, slipping out of Jim’s arms as they both try to catch their breaths.

Jim leans in and presses his forehead between Spock’s shoulder blades. “Oh my god, Spock…” he breathes, chest heaving against his lover’s back.

And then Spock turns around, their lips meet, and it’s messy and lazy and soft, oh so soft, and Jim smiles into the kiss.


	3. Captains of our own souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock likes following orders (married spirk, rank kink, praise kink, glasses fetish?)  
> Written to [Lust For Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eP4eqhWc7sI) by Lana Del Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _KIRK: Where are you off to now?  
>  SPOCK: The Enterprise. I must check in before your inspection. And you?  
> KIRK: Home._  
> — **Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan**
> 
> Bones gives Jim his birthday present the night before his inspection. It's unclear whether Spock spends the night aboard the Enterprise or on Earth, so I guess we'll never really know for sure when Spock sees Jim wearing his glasses for the first time. I personally thought it would make sense for them to be aboard the Enterprise. Which means that this is set _during_ Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan — probably while they're en route to Regula I, right before they're ambushed by Khan aboard the Reliant.
> 
> You probably didn't need that much background for porn.

_'Cause boy we're gold, boy we're gold  
Take off, take off  
Take off all of your clothes  
They say only the good die young  
That just ain't right  
Cause we're having too much fun tonight_

* * *

Jim puts down his stylus and looks over his PADD at Spock, who is sitting across the room. Their eyes meet, and Jim rests his elbows on the desk. “You’ve been staring at me like that for ten minutes,” he says.

“Twelve point four, to be precise,” Spock answers. He’s in a playful mood, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

Jim shakes his head and slips his fingers beneath his reading glasses to rub his eyes. “How come you always get all your paperwork done before I do? No, wait – don’t answer that.”

“Perhaps you should divert your mind from work,” Spock says, tilting his head to the side, “Let me help.”

Heat ripples through their mental bond, carrying images that flood Jim’s mind; pale skin glistening with sweat, fingers digging into sheets, bed creaking, flushed cheeks, head thrown back, neck exposed… He emerges from the visions breathless, clutching his PADD and swallowing hard. His eyes fall to Spock’s lap – to the bulge tenting his uniform trousers.

“And all this time I thought you were meditating,” Jim jokes. He’s half-hard already, entranced as always by the fire in Spock’s dilated pupils, the steady flame that burns behind drooping eyelids and lowered lashes.

Spock stands up, unclasping his uniform jacket with a flick of his finger. He pulls it open slowly, and lets it fall on either side of his chest, revealing the white undershirt that clings to his body, his nipples poking through the fabric. Jim bites his lower lip, leaning back in his chair. Desire pulsates across the bond, pounding like a heartbeat. Spock removes his jacket and leaves it on the chair behind him. Reaching back, he pulls his undershirt over his head by the back of the neck and lets it fall to the floor.

Jim shifts in his chair, his legs inching further apart to accommodate his growing erection. He watches excitedly as Spock unbuckles his belt, the muscles in his arms firm and taut. He unfastens his trousers and hooks a thumb beneath the waistband, pausing to look up at Jim.

They’ve been married for years, and sharing a bed for even longer, but the excitement hasn’t faded, familiarity only strengthening their constant need to fall into each other’s arms. Spock, once a quiet and cautious lover, now finds in their intimacy the comfort to be more forward – a boldness he’s developed throughout the years. He raises his chin, dark eyes gleaming in the dim light of their shared quarters.

Jim’s gaze sweeps over his husband, stopping to admire the dark hair covering that lean chest. Spock kicks off his boots and bends over to remove his socks, turning in a graceful half-circle so that his backside is exposed. He lingers there, displaying himself for Jim’s hungry eyes. He straightens up languidly, his back slightly arched as he once again slips his thumbs under his waistband. Very slowly, he pulls his trousers and boxers down and lets them gather around his ankles. Jim drops his PADD on the table.

The view is intoxicating. Spock’s ass, firm and smooth, clenches as he steps away from his clothes, which are now scattered on the floor. He turns, and Jim stares at his cock – rock hard and blushing emerald green.

“Come here,” Jim orders, voice hoarse with desire.

Completely naked, Spock walks around the desk towards Jim’s chair. He looks down at his husband, cock twitching and abdominal muscles tightening. The empty space between them becomes unbearable. Jim grabs Spock by the waist and tugs him down roughly, making him lose his balance. Spock’s palm hits the back of Jim’s chair and he presses one knee to the seat, right between Jim’s thighs.

Their heavy breathing is the only sound in the room. For a second they stare into each other’s eyes, hearts racing in anticipation. Then Jim pulls Spock into a bruising kiss, their mouths colliding, lips parting – but his glasses get in the way, clinking softly where they bump into Spock’s nose.

“Wait,” Jim speaks into the kiss, bringing his hands up to remove his glasses.

Spock stops him with a hand on his wrist. Jim pauses, arms still raised to his temples, and gives him a puzzled look. Spock gently directs their hands downwards. An image reaches Jim through the bond: he sees himself through Spock’s eyes, panting and dishevelled, reading glasses tilting to one side – aroused but maintaining an aura of command, his rank outlined in gold on his uniform. Lust accompanies the image, and suddenly Jim realizes… _that_ ’s why Spock has been staring at him.

Putting the glasses on earlier had earned Jim a raised eyebrow and a questioning look. _A gift from Bones_ , he’d chuckled, and Spock had nodded pensively. It’s clear now that he likes them more than Jim imagined. _Way_ more. For some reason, the thought makes him blush, but he lets Spock guide his hands to the Vulcan’s straining erection, and he wraps his fingers around it.

With a low groan, Spock leans in and kisses Jim hard, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. Jim slips his palm downwards to cup and massage Spock’s balls, while using his other hand to stroke Spock’s dick. They’re both painfully hard now, chests heaving as they kiss each other hungrily. Spock slides his knee higher, pressing it to Jim’s groin.

Something about being fully dressed – and in his _uniform_ – while Spock is completely naked makes Jim go lightheaded for a moment. He pulls Spock into his lap and, out of breath, breaks the kiss.

“Fuck,” he rasps, sliding his hands around Spock’s waist and squeezing both asscheeks, “I can’t wait any longer. Go get the lube.”

Spock nods obediently, pushing himself to his feet with a grunt. Jim gives him a light slap on the ass as he walks away and watches him bend over to rummage through the drawers – _impossible to resist_. Jim imagines himself on his knees, eating that ass until his jaw aches. He’s about to get up and do just that when Spock turns around, bottle in hand, and makes his way back to him.

Once again, Jim notices the contrast between his uniform and Spock’s nakedness – it goes straight to his cock, and he squirms in his chair as Spock straddles him. He feels the bottle being pressed into his palm and he takes it, flicking the lid open with his thumb and expertly spilling the slick onto his fingers. His eyes never leave Spock’s. He lets the bottle fall and it rolls into the side of the chair. Then he reaches behind Spock and pulls one cheek aside, spreading him wide.

He hovers for a moment, just to hear Spock huff impatiently and see him roll his hips. They both enjoy the teasing, but tonight it doesn’t last long: Jim presses his middle finger against Spock’s hole, circling and rubbing it. Spock’s mouth falls open, he leans in to plant a fierce kiss on his husband’s lips, and Jim kisses him back, pushing his finger into that welcoming heat. He feels the rim squeeze and his cock, still trapped in his trousers, twitches in response. He can’t wait to be in there; buried balls deep in Spock’s ass…

“I’m gonna fuck you,” he whispers against Spock’s lips, working a second finger inside him, slowly pushing in and out.

Spock exhales sharply. With trembling hands he reaches down and undoes Jim’s trousers, waiting for him to lift himself slightly off the chair so he can pull them and his briefs halfway down his thighs, finally freeing his aching cock. Jim keeps fingering his husband, but closes his eyes and groans when he feels those long fingers around him, giving him a firm tug. He stops himself from thrusting up into the touch: he’s desperate, but the anticipation always makes it so much better.

Removing his hand just long enough to grab the bottle, Spock massages lube all over Jim’s cock, rocking his hips at the same time against the third finger Jim pushes inside him.

“Please,” he breathes, “ _Admiral_.”

The use of Jim’s rank sets his blood on fire. He can’t wait another minute. He removes his fingers and grabs Spock by the hips. “You know what that does to me…”

Spock reaches between his legs to line up Jim’s cock and, without wasting any more time, lowers himself onto it. They both groan as he sinks down inch by inch, fingers digging into Jim’s uniform jacket. The chair squeaks beneath them when Spock starts moving, muscular thighs pushing him up and down as he fucks himself on his husband’s cock. Jim has one hand on Spock’s ass, the other pumping him mercilessly.

He tries to thrust up to meet Spock’s movements but with his trousers and briefs halfway down his thighs, constricting his movements, there’s not much Jim can do except sit back and enjoy the ride. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to that – he has a hard time sitting back doing nothing when it feels like Spock’s doing all the work – but it’s so fucking _good_ , and Spock seems to be enjoying it so fucking much. He’s holding on to Jim’s shoulders for balance, bouncing up and down in his lap, eyebrows raised pleadingly. He spreads his legs wider, taking Jim in deeper.

So warm around him, so _tight_. It’s heaven. And Spock’s desperate moans… the way he slams his hips down harder and harder…

“Yes, that’s it, just like that… so good, Spock, so good for your Admiral,” Jim groans.

Spock whimpers at the praise. He stops for a second, his entire body trembling, his cock throbbing in Jim’s palm. He takes several deep breaths, eyes screwed shut – holding back, trying not to come all over Jim’s stomach and chest. Jim feels him clench around him. When he starts moving again it’s slow and controlled, like he’s being careful not to enjoy it too much, too soon. That won’t do.

In one swift movement, Jim pushes himself off the chair and lifts Spock onto the desk. It’s getting more and more difficult to carry Spock as the years go by, but the distance is so small he manages it almost effortlessly. The PADD and stylus clatter on the floor as Jim hurriedly shoves them out of the way to make room for Spock, who obediently lies back on the desk and pulls his legs up against his chest, offering himself without a word.

Jim pushes his glasses up his nose, and Spock bites his lower lip, unconsciously sending a wave of desire through the bond. He looks so handsome, displayed like this on Jim’s desk, looking up eagerly, waiting to be fucked into oblivion. He’s breathing heavily; thighs shaking, eyes half-closed. Jim thinks about coming all over those pretty lips – some other time. Right now he knows what they both want.

Gently smacking Spock’s opening with the head of his cock a few times, Jim rubs against it before sliding back inside. He watches it stretch around him, and he pulls all the way out then moves back in just to watch it again. Spock tosses his hips back in frustration.

“Mmm,” Jim moans, steadying Spock with a hand on the back of his thigh while continuing to roll his hips back and forth at an agonizingly slow pace, “What is it you want, Mister Spock?”

It’s too slow even for him, but he resists the urge to pound into Spock like a madman and instead patiently waits for an answer. Spock tries to throw his hips back again but quickly gives up.

“I want –” he blushes, closing his eyes

“Look at me,” Jim orders.

When their eyes meet it’s like electricity; sparks flying across the bond. “Faster – _harder_ – please, sir,” Spock moans.

His begging is so hot, and he looks so good like this, so desperate for it… Jim can’t help it; he pulls away until only the head is inside and stays there, watching Spock writhe uselessly on the desk. He’s strong enough to shove Jim back into the chair and fuck himself on Jim’s dick as hard as he wants, but he won’t. Instead he lets Jim give the orders – and he follows them, like a good officer. Right now he knows, without being told, exactly what he has to do.

“Please, Admiral… I want – I _need_ you inside me,” he whines, one hand drifting to his own cock.

Jim grabs his wrist and pins it to the table. “Not good enough, Captain,” he purrs, splaying Spock’s fingers and pressing his own against them.

By now Spock is shaking; gasping as Jim runs the tips of his fingers up and down that sensitive Vulcan palm. He needs more, would do anything for more, and Jim can feel his frustration through the bond, the aching and the yearning and the need to be taken _right now_ – the sweetest submission; to be at Jim’s mercy, to obey Jim’s orders, to do whatever he asks him to do. In return Jim sends his own feelings across the bond: the responsibility of command, like a comforting weight here in the privacy of their quarters, and how he uses it to please Spock, to give him what he wants, and fuck, he’s so grateful that he’s allowed to take care of him this way. To see him like this, exposed and vulnerable.

It takes all his self-control not to sink right back into Spock’s warmth, but Jim manages to keep a careless expression as he brings those slender fingers up to his mouth and brushes his lips against them. Spock squirms helplessly.

“Please fuck me, sir…” he sobs.

“You really want that, Mister Spock?” Jim abandons Spock’s hand, gently placing it down on the table where it curls into a fist.

“Yes, please, sir!”

Finally, _finally_ Jim slides back in. He takes a strong hold of Spock’s hips, pulling him closer, and starts pounding into him – losing control with each powerful thrust, until he’s snapping his hips forward fast and sharp, making Spock cry out in pleasure.

“Like this? Is this how you want to be fucked?” Jim grunts.

Spock holds on to the edge of the desk, nodding erratically. “Yes, Admiral – _ah_ , thank you, sir!”

Too fucking much – the tightness and heat and the breathless gratitude in Spock’s voice… Jim is so close, moving irregularly now, driving his husband to the very edge of the desk. Spock’s dick is bouncing between them, untouched. Jim wraps his fingers around it, pumping furiously.

“Come on, Spock… be a good boy and come for me…”

It’s more than just dirty talk; Jim isn’t sure how long he can hold off, and he wants to give Spock his release before that. Thankfully, neither of them has to wait: a few more thrusts and Spock tenses up, his cock throbbing and pulsating in Jim’s hand. He comes all over his stomach and chest, screaming so loud that Jim has to clamp his free hand over his mouth.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Jim moans, overwhelmed by the combined sensations of Spock’s body around him and the utter fucking bliss pouring into his mind from the bond. He shudders, burying himself to the hilt as his climax hits and he spills into Spock, hot and deep.

Legs suddenly weak and shaky, Jim collapses, landing on top of his husband. He leans in until he can rest his forehead against Spock’s and they stay there, eyes closed, breathing heavily. Spock slides his arms around Jim’s shoulders in a hug. They both melt into the embrace, tired and content.

After a while Jim looks up, smiling lazily as he places a soft kiss on Spock’s lips. His uniform jacket is wet and sticky where it touches Spock’s cum-covered stomach, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’ll just replicate a new one.

Spock runs his fingers through Jim’s hair lovingly. He tilts his head to the side, amusement filling his eyes, and adjusts Jim’s glasses on his nose. “A most thoughtful gift. Remind me to thank Doctor McCoy.”

“Alright,” Jim laughs self-consciously.

He’s not quite convinced – everyone else gets Retnax Five treatments while he has to wear the failings of his aging body on his face – but if Spock likes them so much then it’s good enough for Jim. As long as Spock’s happy. As long as they get to fall asleep in each other’s arms after a nice warm shower, aging bodies pressed together, with another lifetime of happiness to look forward to.


End file.
